Severus Rogue et l'Apprentie Tueuse
by snakesandapples
Summary: Déjà, rien que le fait que Granger ne soit pas son apprentie l'a fait pleurer. Mais il va vite comprendre qu'il y a pire que pleurer. Il y a pleurer de rire, et c'est bien plus dangereux avec sa nouvelle apprentie. OS SS/OC


**J'adore le personnage... Et dire qu'elle aurait pu exister...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus Rogue faisait les cent pas et essayait de se calmer.

Plus tôt dans la journée, le Directeur lui avait appris que l'apprenti qu'il aurait à charge cette année-là ne serait indiscutablement pas Hermione Granger, tel qu'ils l'avaient mutuellement prévu.

Il était question d'une Polonaise nommée « Tina » ou quelque chose du même acabit.

_Par les mollets de Merlin! Ils ont pas le droit! Hermione était la seule, l'unique, l'irremplaçable personne pour...couvrir convenablement toutes les fonctionnalités de ce poste!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione Granger tournait en rond et tentait de relativiser.

Plus tôt dans la journée, on lui avait fait parvenir une terrible nouvelle. Pas de galipettes avec Severus sur les chaudrons cette année. Proscrit. Il avait décidé d'engager une autre apprentie qu'elle.

Cette bouse de dragon au grand nez l'avait humiliée!! Elle allait se venger!

_Gare à tes couilles, Severus!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tinnae Chrupanie marchait tranquillement à travers les couloirs de cette école étrange, nullement impressionée, mais assez curieuse. Elle était guidée par un vieux barbu qui gesticulait dans tous les sens, souriant à tours de bras, et riant d'une manière très particulière.

_Déroutante._

Lorsqu'il la fit entrer dans une pièce glaçiale, elle sentit quelque chose qui ressemblait à la tanière d'un professeur aux tendances sadiques.

Le barbu continuait de lancer ses bras dans les airs en poussant des petits cris ravis, et elle haussa pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette école le sourcil hautain qu'elle réservait pour les situations où elle sentait que les « carottes étaient cuites ».

Apprentie Maître des Potions dans une école avec un leprechaun de deux mètres comme Directeur et avec -10 degrés dans la salle, il était évident qu'elle avait mal calculé son coups.

La voix nasillarde du vieux la ramena à la réalité et elle vit soudain qu'il lui faisait un petit clin d'oeil et se dirigeait vers la porte.

Elle cligna des yeux, le temps de comprendre la situation dans son intégralité, mais déjà, un claquement de porte lui révélait sa soudaine solitude.

Silence.

-Vous attendez probablement que je vienne vous chercher pour daigner vous...

-... Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous « réchauffer » un peu cette pièce? Demanda-t-elle froidement à l'inconnu qui venait de surgir.

Un gringalet, blanc comme un panga, avec un nez à effrayer Gomulka, et des cheveux abominablement gras.

_« Réchauffer la pièce »?! Elle manque pas de toupet, la petite cochonne!_

_C'est ça, le fameux Maître des Potions, Docteur-ès-Potions Nuisibles?... Ca promet..._

Haussement de sourcil des deux factions en présence.

-Vous devez être « Tina », je présume...

-Tinnae, Tinnae Chrupanie, pour ceux qui daignent s'en souvenir, mônsieur...

Lourd silence, où Severus Rogue fait son possible pour ne pas lui sauter à la figure pour l'étriper sur le champ, et où le côté « sadique » de Severus Rogue ressurgit en lui pour lui sussurer qu'elle aura toute une année pour payer cet affront intolérable.

-Severus Rogue. Je ne chaufferai jamais cette pièce. Vous allez vous occuper de nettoyer tous les bocaux que les premières années ont utilisés aujourd'hui pour extorquer de la bave de limace. Et ce à partir de dorénavant jusqu'à ce que je daigne me souvenir de votre prénom, Tina Grospanier!

Elle fit probablement une tête d'enterrement, mais il ne le sut pas, parce qu'elle s'était retournée, et l'air de rien, avait commencé son travail. Labeur. Peine. Tâche. Punition.

_Saloperie_.

Et il en avait profité pour aller rendre visite à Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle le vit rentrer comme une tempête dans la salle, l'oeil au beurre noir...

_Tiens, un peu de couleur sur lui._

_..._Les robes déchirées ça et là...

_Nouvelle mode? C'est vrai que ça le rend... TERRIBLEMENT sexy, dis-donc..._

_..._Et la moitié de ses cheveux dressés, cramés sur sa tête, fumants et « grillés ».

_Jolie coupe. Sa coiffeuse doit être bien remontée contre lui._

Automatiquement, il se tourna avec fureur vers elle et beugla:

-Je vous défend de penser quoi que ce soit, vous!

_Tu es con, moche, et en plus, t'es pathétique..._

_-_JE LIS DANS VOS PENSEES!!

_Formidable, nous allons pouvoir avoir un semblant de conversation convenablement civilisée._

-PETITE PESTE! VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER!!

_En Zlotys, si ça vous dérange pas, j'ai pas encore..._

-SORTEZ D'ICI, OU JE VOUS ETRIPE!!

_J'aimerais bien voir la tête du Vieux devant mon cadavre... Je me demande s'il continuera de gesticuler..._

Et Rogue se jeta sur elle. Comme une sorte de singe qui s'élance _gracieusement_ vers une énorme banane.

Biensûr, elle eut amplement le temps de l'éviter, se décalant de ce fait de quelques centimètres pour le voir plonger dans un cri rauque dans le vide, et s'étaler plus que lamentablement par terre.

Et c'est alors qu'elle vit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé de sa part:

Il haussa les sourcils.

Très amusée par ce spectacle si réjouissant...

_Divertissant._

... Elle se dirigea vers le chaudron le plus proche, saisit un des nombreux grimoires sur l'étagère et commença à préparer une potion selon les instructions établies par l'ouvrage.

Or, quelques minutes après, elle entendit un mouvement derrière elle:

-Vous devriez enlever vos robes si vous voulez me faire peur... Professeur.

-Vous devriez vous taire si vous voulez m'impressionner... Apprentie!

Elle haussa les épaules et reprit calmement son travail. Et il pencha la tête au dessus du chaudron, l'air sceptique, mais il devait admettre que sa mixture avait l'air tout à fait correcte.

_Passable!_

-Dites-moi, Tina...

-Tinnae, pour ceux qui ne sont pas attardés...

-Il est alors curieux que vous reteniez votre prénom, je trouve.

-Jusqu'ici, c'est moi qui l'ait prononcé correctement. En revanche, vous avez l'air de vous obstiner à paraître profondément imbécile à ce niveau.

...

Silence

Silence pesant.

Silence pas très silencieux (grognement de la part de l'Espion de Dumbledore qui traduit une frustration plus que vraisemblable de ne pouvoir torturer son interlocutrice selon des techniques inspirées des plus grandes haines.)

Silence très lourd (atmosphère moite et chaude, gouttes de sueur sur les tempes, crispations...)

-ALORS? COMMENT SE PASSE VOTRE COHABITATION, HEIN?

On peut dire avec certitude que les deux sujets ont eu TRES peur, parce que Dumbledore est le Maître des Surprise-Cheveux-sur-La-Soupe. Ils ont tous les deux sursauté simultanément et se sont _inconsciement _saisis l'un l'autre devant le danger potentiel qu'une phrase sortie de nulle part, accompagnée d'un leprechaun géant ouvrant la porte heureux comme c'est vraiment pas permis aurait pu répresenter.

Silence.

-Ah ba je vois que vous avez le sens du contact, tous les deux.

Le vieux riait de son jeu de mot affligeant, tandis que les deux pauvres diables se séparaient l'un de l'autre aussi vite que la dignité le permettait. C'est-à-dire une seconde et quatre centième.

Et il claqua la porte.

_Quelle manie, ce Vieux._

_Quel connard! Toujours au moment où il faut pas!_

Ils retournèrent à leurs activités, et cette fois, Rogue posa une question anodine et triviale...

_Pour changer, tiens!_

-C' était qui votre directeur en Pologne?

-Vladimir Adamczyk.

-Qui?

-Vladimir Adamczyk.

-J'entend rien, pouvez répéter?

-Vladimir Adamczyk

-J'ai pas compris...

-Vladimir Adamczyk.

-Vraiment?

-Vladimi...

Il eut un rictus de triomphe, mais elle lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il avait l'air plus idiot que triomphant d'un regard qui en disait long.

-Et vous, c'est qui votre directeur?

-Albus Dumbledore.

-Pardon?

-Albus... Arrêtez vos gamineries!

Elle sourit pour la première fois. Et indiciblement, il sourit aussi, quoique ce sourire ne lui aille pas du tout.

Mais le Maître Occlumens se souvint à temps qu'elle était son apprentie et qu'il pouvait utiliser ce status comme une arme de précision massive.

-D'ici je pourrais qualifier votre préparation de « Suffisante ». Lâcha-t-il avec un air méprisant et supérieur, persuadé qu'elle ne résisterait pas à l'irrésitible envie de lui répliquer. Mais elle resta de marbre et il dut encore pénétrer son esprit pour deviner ce qu'elle pensait.

_Comment le tuer le plus douloureusement possible? L'attacher dans le dos du Vieux?_

_-_Je crois que le pire serait de m'attacher dans le dos de Potter...

-Quoi, le nabot, là? Rétorqua-t-elle, moqueuse.

-Il est pire que vous! S'offusqua-t-il soudainement.

-Ca me paraît difficile... dit-elle sur un ton léger.

-Et vous, comment vous tuer le plus douloureusement possible?

-Il faut me faire avaler des choux de Bruxelles.

Il haussa un sourcil et se perdit dans un silence qui la fit pivoter vers lui. Pour hausser elle aussi un sourcil.

-Des choux... De Bruxelles? Répéta-t-il, hilare.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans! Claqua-t-elle.

-Des choux de... Bruxelles!! Mouhaaaahaaahaaaa...

Et il se prit le scôtes, pleurait de rire, secoué de spasmes, tapant du poing sur le sol, à quatre pattes, dans son fou rire inexplicable.

Et elle haussa un sourcil.

-Hiiiihiiiihiiiihiiiiii!!

Elle fit une grimace et retourna à sa potion, la tournant lentement, stoïque face au fou rire qui ne s'arrêtait pas derrière elle.

-MOUHAAAAHAAAAA...

_Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, je fais une allergie mortelle..._

-MOUHIIIIHIIIIHIIIIIIIII!!

_Mais quel... Débile!_

-HOHOHOHOHO... ARGH!

_Argh?! Comment ça « Argh »?_

Se retournant vers son professeur, elle constata avec un calme olympien, qu'il était bleu, à l'agonie, et qu'il s'étouffait.

_Ca lui apprendra..._

-KOF KOF KOF!! ARRRRKOF KOFF KOFF!!

Elle haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il fut tout raide et le scrutant intensément pendant quelques secondes, retourna à son travail.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Alors le contact? Ca s'est approfondi?

_Encore ce Vieux._

-Ba qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé? Il est mort!?

Tinnae se tourna vers lui et pragmatiquement, lui expliqua:

-Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il était mortellement allergique aux choux de Bruxelles, lui aussi...

Dumbledore eut une moue défaite, garda une minute de silence, puis se reprit:

-Bon, allons, venez dîner, il y aura des poireaux au menu!!

_Ô Seigneur..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Même Tinnae n'est pas à moi... (soupir...)**


End file.
